El Profesor de Inglés
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN 2 OS de la serie WHEN HARRY MET KURT de HAELY POTTER... En este OS vemos apenas un cruce de como Harry termina siendo profesor de los chicos GLEE. Muy suave... Por ahora hay 17 de ellos, todos diferentes y no correlativos. Se pueden leer de manera independiente así que los publico como OS porque de todas formas no sé si voy a hacerlos todos.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling y a la serie televisiva de GLEE.  
La historia pertenece a **Haely Potter** a quien agradezco su autorización para traducir algunas de sus historias.

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS es el segundo de una serie de OS publicado dentro de una misma historia llamada **WHEN HARRY MET KURT**. Como no sé si haré todos ellos he decidido publicarlos por separado. Espero disfruten de ellos y de esta pareja que me parece hermosa.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en la sala de la clase de Inglés, aburrido fuera de su mente, esperando a que el nuevo maestro llegase. Ojalá fuera alguien más sensato que el señor Ryerson quien fue expulsado por tocar inapropiadamente. Mercedes Jones de Glee estaba sentada junto a él, aburrida también y por primera vez tranquila. Sabía que Mercedes estaba enamorada de él por ser el primer chico que realmente hablara con ella pero... no estaba interesado. No, él estaba enamorado... del quarter back del equipo de fútbol, Finn Hudson. No es que él fuera a decir algo, como, nunca. Ni siquiera eran amigos. De hecho, el grupo de amistades de Finn había hecho su misión en la vida el intimidar a Kurt.

'Primavera de Verdi' de las cuatro estaciones estaba sonando en su iPod. Era absolutamente la pieza favorita de Kurt de música clásica, pero él prefería canciones con palabras reales en las mismos. Con un suspiro, cambió la canción y miró el reloj; 10:35... el maestro tenía cinco minutos tarde ya... pero era su primer día... tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kurt podía perdonarlo si él llegaba en los próximos cinco minutos, tal vez.

Cuatro minutos y treinta y seis segundos después la puerta se abrió y un joven recién salido de la universidad entró dando tumbos, respirando pesadamente. Tenía pelo negro, gafas y vestía muy informal en una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros de lo que Kurt podía ver. Pero parecía ser ropa de calidad...

―Ah ―el hombre se enderezó y sonrió a sus estudiantes―. Siento llegar tarde chicos, ¡la escuela tiene demasiadas escaleras confusas y largos pasillos para mi gusto! ―La voz era dulce y totalmente británica, Kurt señaló―. De todos modos, mi nombre es Harry Potter, llámenme Harry, yo no soy mucho mayor que ustedes, sería extraño que me llamaran Sr. Potter. Acabo de mudarme de Inglaterra como podrán adivinar por mi acento y debo admitir que la escuela secundaria americana es un concepto totalmente extraño para mí dado que fui a un internado desde que tenía once años ―explicó de buen humor mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa―. Supongo que debería empezar con pasar lista, pero creo que me dejé esa hoja de papel en particular en la oficina del director Figgins. Así que ¿qué hay de todos nosotros presentándonos a nosotros mismos y decir algunos de nuestros gustos y disgustos? Como he dicho antes, me llamo Harry Potter, me encantan todas las obras de Shakespeare y no tengo ni idea cuando se trata de música. Ahora, la niña cerca de la puerta en la primera fila, tu turno.

Kurt dado cuenta de lo tranquilamente poco natural que estaban sus compañeros de clase y se dio cuenta de que Harry era el tipo de persona que siempre atraía y mantenía la atención del público cuando entraba en una habitación, ya sea intencionalmente o no Kurt no sabía. Era como si hubiera un campo de fuerza alrededor de Harry que obligaba a otros a prestarle atención, a obedecerle si le daba una orden.

Vio cómo sus compañeros de clase caían bajo el 'hechizo' de uno en uno y se presentaron mientras que Harry siempre comentaba algo en sus presentaciones. Mercedes fue la siguiente y Kurt empezó a prestar atención de nuevo.

―Soy Mercedes Jones, me gusta cantar y no tengo ni idea de cómo cocinar ―dijo a la sala de clase con su estilo normal.

―La cocina es en realidad una de las tareas que me gusta ―comentó a Harry sin ayuda con un encogimiento de hombros―. Es una maravilla lo que se puede hacer en la cocina una vez que conoces los ingredientes. Utilizo cosas puramente orgánicas en mi cocina porque tienen mejor sabor y no son perjudiciales para el medio ambiente ni para mí. Ahora, el único chico bien vestido en la clase.

Kurt quería sonreír. Su sentido de la moda ya era legendario en Lima.

―Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, me gusta la moda y soy ateo.

― ¡Oh!¡Genial!―el joven maestro vitoreó― ¡Soy ateo también! Creo cada uno hace su propio destino. De hecho, el hecho de que yo esté aquí ahora mismo es prueba de ello. Mis amigos querían que yo fuera a la política de vuelta a Inglaterra, pero me ha gustado enseñar ya que hace algunos años hice un titulado en mi quinto año en el internado.

Kurt se encontró sonriendo junto con sus compañeros de clase ante el entusiasmo de su profesor.

― ¡Okay! Siguiente ronda. Ahora todos díganme sobre el primer libro que leyeron y que tipo de era. Yo empecé a leer cuando era muy joven, tal vez cuatro, y los primeros libros que leí fueron los libros para niños, pero la primera novela real que leí fue cuando cumplí once años y fue 'The Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy'. Admito que dejé el libro durante dos meses después de leer los dos primeros capítulos, pero luego me volvió a gustar y no pude dejar otra vez hasta que lo terminé. Era el libro que me más enganchó a la ciencia ficción y aunque he leído fantasía, romance, comedia y horror, ninguno de ellos ha alcanzado totalmente el nivel 'The Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy'. ¿Qué hay contigo Brooke?

Una vez más, Kurt se desintonizó de ellos pensando en el primer libro que leyó. La realidad era... que él lo leyó antes de que su madre muriera y ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre. Después él había leído los clásicos como 'El Señor de los Anillos', 'La trilogía de Marte' e incluso 'Diario de una princesa' (sólo el primero porque tenía curiosidad después de ver la película). Hoy en día la mayoría parte era leer revistas de moda, o si él tomó un libro era sobre todo de fantasía.

Vaya, Mercedes había terminado de hablar.

―Yo no recuerdo el primer libro que leí ya que lo leí justo antes de que mi mamá muriera y todo se volvió confuso por casi seis meses ―explicó Kurt―. Hoy en día principalmente leo revistas de moda o novelas de fantasía.

―La pérdida de un padre siempre una mierda, ¿no? ―comentó Harry―. Es una especie de suerte que no me acuerdo de mis padres que fueron asesinados cuando tenía uno porque no puedo extrañarlos a ellos . Claro que lamento las oportunidades perdidas, pero eso es todo.

Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas de mala gana cuando Harry les dijo que su tarea consistía en hacer una lista de los libros que recomendarían para que otros lean y que empezarían a realmente empezar a estudiar la próxima vez que se reunieran.

Kurt y Mercedes salieron juntos y Kurt no pudo evitar decir;

―Creo que nadie se saltará Inglés nunca más.


End file.
